Sigmar
Sigmar 'was a german peasent that grew up in a time of great destruction in Central Germany, and would come to liberate the entire region and in the end found The Empire. ''Sigmar is one of the Man Gods created by the Titan Ares in his image, and he is the inspiration for Emperor Worship which constitutes support from the majority of Central Europeans, and is the state religion of The Empire. Born in Western Prussia this poor peasent was thrust into the limelight after he led the masterful defence of his village against the rampaging horde of Trollocs that attacked it. After this victory he would mass a large army and go throughout Germany uniting most of the region into the banner of The Empire, with only the Kingdom of Bavaria holding out. Sigmar now the Emperor would be forced to defend the Empire against the first of the Andal Chaos invasions. During this conflict he would lose his brother, and his wife due to treachery and the cowerdess of humanity. With their deaths he was heartbroken and thus begin to cotimplate sadness and interspection on a constant basis causing his "father" Ares to return one last time for him. Ares would beg Sigmar to return to the path of destroying the enemies of Order and to uplift the humans of the forest, but Ares found Sigmar in a dark place and basically gave up on his son causing Sigmar to fall even deeper into darkness. It was during this darkeness that Sigmar begin reading books on the east, and the lands of Chaos and came to realize what his father had always wanted him to do. Realizing this Sigmar would swiftly over a year organize as many things within The Empire as he possibly could and then he abrubtly left the lands of his people to the east where he hoped to find Chaos and destroy it. He was obviously unsussecful as Chaos lives, but whatever damage the Man God did must have been incredible because the period of Black Crusades was halted dramatically for nearly a century. History Chaos Attacks The first main threat to the Empire during Sigmar's reign was in the 9th year of the Imperial Calendar, when a massive Norsii invasion ravaged the Imperial lands north of Middenhiem. This attack forced the army that Sigmar had raised to take control of Bavaria to be forced to meet the forces of the Andals in the regions of West Prussia, and Middenland. A climactic battle occured outside Middenheim at the height of the fighting, with Dwarf and Human troops battling the invading Norse. A Daemon Prince led the Norse armies, protected by magical wards that stopped it from being harmed, but said wards were undone by the first Runefang Blodambana, or Bloodbane, wielded by Count Myrsa of Middenhiem , allowing Sigmar to kill the Daemon Prince outright. After the defeat of the Norsii, however, Sigmar's army were set upon by Skaven ratmen emerging from the tunnels under the Faushlag Rock, but through sheer perseverance, the Skaven were defeated. It was during this time that Sigmar's brother, Pendrag, and his love, Ravenna were killed by the swordsman Gerron, who escaped to the Norsii lands. Afterwards, Sigmar led a year-long crusade against the Norsii tribes, wiping out village after village, yet also searching for Gerron, in revenge for his betrayal. Going East In the fiftieth year of his reign, Sigmar put by his crown and set off into the east. Sources conflict on the details of what precisely motivated Sigmar to do this; some accounts claim he set off to return Ghal Maraz to the Dwarfs. In actuality he was travelling east in order to deal with a threat he believed was greater then the one faced by Chaos, but what this threat was, or whether he survived to see it through are unknown, but as with all the Man Gods he was immortal when it came to old age so it is very possible that he still lives somewhere in the East. Legacy Following his disappearance, Sigmar passed over the World's Edge mountain range and no human ever saw him again. Since he was never known to have died, this may have played a large role in the early successes of the cult established in his honour. It's now the foremost religion in the Empire and is inextricably intertwined with the political, cultural, and national identity of the Empire and its people. Interestingly, Sigmar never claimed to be a deity and his own religious beliefs while alive are subject to conjecture, although tradition dictates that he was crowned Emperor by the High Priest of the cult of Ulric, the northern god of winter, wolves, and war. However, the priests and worshippers of Sigmar often receive measurable and often positive answers to their entreaties and petitions, suggesting that something with some measure of power is answering them. Many take this as a sign that Sigmar indeed is a god, and watches over the Empire. The cults of Sigmar and Ulric do not get along well. The Ar-Ulric and the two Arch-Lectors of the Sigmarite faith, as well as the Grand Theogonist (the current one being Volkmar the Grim), all maintain a vote in the election of the Emperors. While the cult and its leaders are often corrupt and hip-deep in the Byzantine politics of the Empire, it is a faith that preaches courage, justice, honour, and the protection of the weak and innocent from evil. It is also nationalistic and sees the preservation of '''Sigmar's original holdings as a sacred duty. The church's iconography primarily centres around images directly connected to Sigmar himself: the comet and the hammer are the foremost of these. Change in Ares Following the death of Sigmar Ares and Zeus would have a massive fight which only ended when Ares accepted banishment and became no longer capable of creating new Man Gods. Cult of Sigmar Main Article : Emperor Worship Following the abdication of Sigmar, a cult grew around him and began worshipping him as the founder of The Empire, today the cult is the official state religion of The Empire and is almost universally recognised. 'Family Members' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard 'Relationships' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard Zesperia See Also : Zesperia Originally Sigmar and Zesperia would meet when she was under the alias of Tarra Gundelhed a girl who lived in the same village as his, and during this time they were quite close with Zesperia being Sigmars greatest friend. Category:Empire Worship Category:Emperor Worship Category:Man Gods Category:God Category:Teuton Category:Desciple of Sigmar Category:People Category:People of The Empire Category:Human Category:Dead